Violet Sunrise
Character Stats Religion God you follow: ''' ☀Marink *Nox'ious '''Buffs from Following: ☀+3 Knowledge checks Gods you worship: ' ☀Marink [[Professions|'Profession]] Profession buff: ☀+3 to success when searching for items. Profession Money: ☀30sp Proficiency: 'Two-handed Simple Weapons 'Survival Stats Talent Stats Inventory 11/15 *'Basket +5 inventory' ~16 gold ~85 Silver ~Map of Avalon: Central City ~Teeth-ling book with unknown red stone and gold bindings ~A piece of limestone (shiny rock). ~chemistry set, ~Herblore book, ~Religion book ~Vile of green dust (from un-dead leader) Carry on Weapon '''Celestial God Spear- Legendary. always applies bleeding damage of a 1d4 after every attack. Deals 1d10 of damage. can be infused with spells only if prayer. Crit x3 within 19 or 20. Rang 15ft/100ft- (connected to hand). ~☀"Saint Defying Tablet" Changes unholy to holy. Undead to Dead. Unpure to Pure. If used on Undead victim must be under 55 hp. The undead victim will die. Giving blessing to unholy places will heal all party members inside the building to 10% of max health. '''Familiar Scroll: '''Luna (Cat): ~Healing summon Ametie~ Extra 10 per 10 levels of health +2 Heal 1d10+2 ~Iron Javelin, 1d6 x2 Crit., Range increase =15 feet, +3 Attack rolls, piercing damage, Extra 6 Damage '''Character Feats: -Religion: (gods and goddesses, mythic history, ecclesiastic tradition, holy symbols, undead) -Nature (animals, fey, giants, monstrous humanoids, plants, seasons and cycles, weather, vermin) -Geography (lands, terrain, climate, people) Race Feats: ''' -Fly: Can move at a natural speed of 40 ft in the air. While Flying (active action) the user can not be hit by ranged basic attacks. (Can not be chosen as a free feat unless you meat the requirements that allow you to fly) '''Class Feats * Brewing Potions - The ability to make liquid drugs without the knowledge to do so. * CDR - Reduce your spells cooldown by 1 round Talent Feats Attack: Weapon Focus gain +1 damage bonus to all weapons Alchemy: Prayer: Abilities Class Abilities: ' ~~☀Is proficient in saving allies. If your ally falls you can make a saving throw to catch them before they fall. If you are successful when your ally is reduced to 0 they receive 30hp 1.'Healing Hand: 'Your Base Heal bonus is converted to heal whoever you touch as an active action. You can only use this action once every 5 rounds 2.'Illuminate Order: 'You may choose one of the two Illuminate Orders: Bruiser or God's Savior. You gain additional features at the next 10x3 levels up to 90. * God's Savior: A God's Savior values the health and well being of their comrades above all else, and devote themselves to helping others. 3.'Medical Training: '''Your extensive medical training has made you a more effective healer. Whenever you use a healing ability of to restore HP to a being/creature, the being/creature regains additional 2 hit points per First Aid level. * Mending Sinews: You can channel your energy and heal badly wounded allies. As an action, you channel your energy from your body to repair limbs of anyone within 40ft of you. Allies once crippled or lost of limbs now regain their limbs or usage of limbs this will reduce conditions by a 1d4 amounts of rounds. If the condition is one round long, the condition is cleansed. * Frontline Medic: You willingly place yourself in harms way to come to the aid of an ally. By 6th level, If an ally drops to 0 hit points or is rendered unconscious within 60ft. of you, you (as a bonus action) make move up to twice your base walking speed to reach their location during which attacks have disadvantage against you. You may then heal them for 1 HP. You may use this feature a number of times equal to your Knowledge modifier(minimum 1). When coming to the aid of an Ally you gain a 100 shield bonus, the shield will have a duration of 5 rounds before it disperses. You do not need to heal anyone to activate the shield, however you do have to use this ability to acquire the shield. Activation requires your activate action, where you will have to touch your ally to gain the shield. You regain all uses of this feature after you finish a long rest. * Spare the Dying: After rolling a success roll, if successful the Savior rolls a 1d4. If the the enemy's health is divided by the (1d4) roll, and it's health equals less than the number totaled. The enemy will fall prone and be knocked to the total number of health. * Healing Vigor You may release a burst of Godly healing energy that affects all creatures of your choice within 30 ft of you. Those creatures affected by a curse or disease, or that are blinded, deafened, paralyzed, or poisoned have the condition removed and gain 15 temporary hit points. You can do this a max of your knowledge modifier. You regain the usage of this feature after a long rest. '''Bonus Abilities Other Bonus Languages: Common, Elven, Celestial(Direct communication to the gods) Skills: +3 Concentration +2 Sense motive +3 Hide T/S/M: Faeries can change their size between these three size classes, gaining the appropriate bonuses for each. Combat: Bird Style: Actively protect adjacent allies with your block points,while also providing them a +2 dodge bonus ~Resistance to poison +2 Biography: ~BASIC: -Name: Violet Sunrise -Titles: Marink's Messenger -Age: 18 -Race: Fairy -Gender: Femail -Height:8in -Weight: 35 grams -Eye Color: Brown -Hair: Brown -Alignment: chaotic good -Class: Savior -Profession(s)/Job: Scavenger -Dwelling Place/Current Home: Estelthyr -Birthplace: Estelthyr -Current Status (Marital/Dating): Single -Trinkets/Favored Items: Flower crown ~GENERAL APPEARANCE: -Skin color and appearance: light blue skin -General body build/type/figure: petite -Left/Right handed? right handed -Characteristic Gestures: talks with hands, bites nails when nervous, fiddles with hair when shy sometimes when embarrassed -Typical expressions: Confused, wide eyed like a deer in headlights, giggly -Describe his/her smile (a smile tells a lot about a person. Wide grin vs tiny smirk): cute, soft, sweet smile -Who does s/he take after; mother or father? Mother in looks -Style (Elegant, shabby, etc): Rebellious and Cute -How does s/he dress or what do they typically wear? a dress made from black roses -Hygiene: Very well kept ~OTHER CHARACTERISTICS: -Are they generally balanced or clumsy? a bit clumsy -Mannerisms: makes peace sign with both hands usually, sticks out tongue, hands on hips when mad or annoyed, pouted lip when sad or not getting her way -Describe their walk: skips a lot of the time when not fluttering a bit off the ground -Habits/OCDs/Obsessions: 1.Habit: biting nails, 2.OCD: organizes big messes, 3.Obsession: Animals, collecting things -Speech Patterns: mostly uses basic short knowledge of words ~RELATIONS: -General relationships, past or present: given miracles to the city's people, have scavenged many times for the Queen and the Elders -Involvement with any associations, guilds, or militias: the people of Estelthyr look to me as a beacon of light as a messenger of the god Marink -Known family members, and their relation to the character: none -Extended family: none -Any important/infamous/famous ancestors, and if so, who? none ~:BIRTH PARENT(S): -Are they still alive? no -Did they raise this character? no -If not, why not, and/or what happened? they died in a in a triggered trap in a cave looking for treasures,they had left my character at the door of a chapel before leaving on there treasure exposition -At what age was the character when this happened? one years old -What did they do for a living? treasure hunters -Caretaker(s) (if someone other than birth parents): Midnight Merryfield, head chapel priest -What is their relationship to the character? none -Are they still alive? yes -At what age did the caretakers begin to raise this character? since birth -Did the caretaker know the birth parents? yes -Did your character know the birth parents? no -How did the caretaker treat the character? nicely, well fed and educated a bit over protective -How did the character treat their caretaker? treated well, she's the only mother figure shes ever known -Siblings (if any): none -Any enemies, villains, or rivals, and how did this come to be: none -Friends & Companions: Aki (Fox) -Type and Number of Close Friends: animal, one -Mentor: Midnight Merryfield -What kind of person would s/he consider to be the perfect partner? someone who worships the same god and who is loyal -Is the character judgmental of others and how so? no -How is s/he perceived by... Strangers? she is perceived as a kind, nice fairy who is very helpful,but has a short attention spand sometimes -Coworker/Colleague? Novus Raine, Ruby Morningbelle, Stargazer Meadowdale, Sunshine Hope (other scavengers she's worked around) -Lovers? none -What type of individuals does s/he like or associate with? friendly, and nice -What type of individuals doesn't s/he like or associate with? thief's, bandits, criminals -What do family/friends like most about character? her smile, laugh, trustworthiness, loyalty -What do family/friends like least about character? her fidgeting, nervous, shyness ~PERSONALITY -Known Languages: Common, Elven, Celestial(Direct communication to the gods) -General happiness, 1-10: 7 -Social level 1-10: 5 -Distinctive personality traits: giggly, is very awkward and shy but friendly -General reaction upon meeting a stranger of the same faction: -Likes: nature, animals, finding new things , traveling -Dislikes: smelling bad, poop -1 Optimist, 10 Pessimist, 1-10: 3 -General Personality Type: ISFJ -The Nurturer: Quiet, kind, and conscientious. Can be depended on to follow through.Usually puts the needs of others above their own needs. Stable and practical, they value security and traditions.Well-developed sense of space and function. Rich inner world of observations about people.Extremely perceptive of other's feelings. -Introvert/Extrovert: introvert -Method of Handling Anger or Rage (Repress, throw things, etc): goes off for a fly or walk -Hobbies: collecting a bit of everything, flying over the water and running her hand through it, reading -Interests: seashells, animals, flying around, skipping, books, flowers ~EMOTIONAL CHARACTERISTICS -Describe character's sense of morals: don't judge a book by its cover -What do they consider taboo (something they personally would never do): she would never kill unless un-avoidable -How does this character act in public? Happy, bubbly, a bit shy, outgoing -How does this character act in privacy? keeps to self, stays in her room, has her nose a book or cleaning and organizing -How does the character view life? wants to live it to it's full potential ~HISTORY -Hometown: Estelthyr -Biggest role model: her care taker -Events that still affects her: Her parents being dead -Past failures s/he would be embarrassed to have people know about: she tryed to fly when it was raining and fell -Notable Traditions: prays to the god thanking them, and serving them to the best of her ability -Skills, and Abilities: Is proficient in saving allies. If an ally falls you can make a saving throw to catch them before they fall, can change their size between tiny, small and medium sizes, Flying: Can move at a natural speed of 40 ft in the air, can not be hit by ranged basic attacks while flying. -Combat style: near the tank front line assist, medic, healer -The specialization of their class: Savior ~GENERAL/OTHER: -Religion: Does the character believe in a god or goddess? Yes -Dreams/Aspirations?: to explore the whole world -Greatest Fear: breaking her wings, and drowning -Musical talents/instruments: singing -Biggest accomplishment: being one the top rank scavengers ~INVOLVED IN A STORY: -Character's role in the story (main character? hero? Villain? etc): Main Healer,and Scavenger, The messenger for the God's will -Scene/Point where character first appears/becomes involved: She meets with the elders of Estelthyr about the upcoming Harvest, and needing to start off on a quest for items, for the praying ceremony -Relationships with other characters in this particular arch: No -Where, how and when did s/he first interact with other characters: -Background Story: Violet Sunrise is a 18 year old Fairy who is a priest who worships the religion of Malrink, and has helped out the community, which has lead her to became what is known as a Savior. Scavengers don't make a lot of money but since her parents left behind a lot of treasure she would be able to live out her life with practically no worries, at least as far as money is concerned. Unfortunately though her parents died in a tragic accident on a treasure hunting expedition quest. She was raised by Midnight Merryfield, who was the high priest and also a Savior, which helped lead Violet to becoming a Savior as well. After being raised in the church by her caretaker, Midnight, helped mentor Violet teaching her the ways of the priest as well as the fundamentals of being a scavenger.